


Relic

by lovehaunts



Series: Benefaction [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Bottom Will Graham, El Calafate, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Recovered Memories, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: "What brought this about then?" Hannibal asks."I couldn't have been just in the mood?" Will replies, fingers idly playing with a nipple."I can tell the difference between you being in the mood and you being on a mission. This was the latter."Will sighs. "I remembered something. About Havana, during that first year."*****Set between my stories "Offerings" and "Oblations."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Benefaction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916554
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Relic

Will wakes, remembering. 

He stares up at their bedroom ceiling and tries to distinguish memory from dream. It feels too old to be a dream, like it has been residing in some long forgotten room of his mind, patiently waiting years before deciding to make its presence known at this very moment.

Toby and Lola greet him on his way down the hall. He crouches to give them their morning belly rubs before the sound of food dishes hitting the floor shows where their true loyalty lies. They scurry off and Will follows them into the kitchen. 

Hannibal's back is to him, the muscles shifting as he whisks batter in a bowl. It appears they're having crepes today. Will wraps his arms around his husband and mumbles his good morning into the nape of his neck.

After breakfast is finished, Will stops Hannibal's hand as it goes to pick up his plate.

"Later. Come back to bed?"

Will knows exactly how he wants it: on his back, his ankles over Hannibal's shoulders, and rough. He stops Hannibal halfway through preparation. He wants it to hurt, just a little. 

Will grips the slats of the headboard as Hannibal pounds into him at a brutal pace, his own cock ignored between their bellies. When Hannibal comes, he bites Will's lip, and the metallic taste of copper fills Will's mouth.

Will groans as Hannibal replaces his cock with his fingers, come slicking the way as they press deep. Will uses the headboard as leverage to fuck down on Hannibal's hand, caught between that and Hannibal’s hot mouth around him.

Will comes with a harsh cry, one hand clenching around wrought iron and the other knotted in Hannibal's hair.

Before Hannibal can leave to get a towel to clean them, Will pulls him up and kisses him hard, manhandling him until Hannibal is on his back. Will throws a leg over him, further forbidding his departure.

Defeated, Hannibal brings him closer, and Will rests his head on Hannibal's chest.

"What brought this about then?" Hannibal asks.

"I couldn't have been just in the mood?" Will replies, fingers idly playing with a nipple.

"I can tell the difference between you being in the mood and you being on a mission. This was the latter."

Will sighs. "I remembered something. About Havana, during that first year."

"Did you now? What was it?"

"I kissed you," Will says, feeling like he is confessing something, even if it is something Hannibal already knows. "Then I tried to do a lot more than kiss you. And you stopped me. I remember wondering why."

"You weren't yourself. I would have been taking advantage."

Will glances up at Hannibal and wants to laugh. To think that after everything Hannibal had done to him, that that had been the one line he'd been unwilling to cross seems almost absurd. Will wants to scream and shove Hannibal off the bed. He wants to ask Hannibal to marry him all over again. 

"It's not that," Will says. At Hannibal's look, he corrects himself. "It's not just that. For some reason, you didn't want me then."

"The man you were then wasn't you."

"Yes, he was. A part of me, anyway. And that part wanted you, and he was as clear headed as he could be, considering the circumstances."

Hannibal shakes his head. "I couldn't."

Suddenly everything becomes clear to Will. He curses himself for not realizing it sooner. "You weren't sure how things were going to end, were you? You couldn't allow yourself to have me completely and then lose me, be it by getting caught or me dying."

"Yes."

"Such self-control," Will murmurs.

"It wasn't self-control, Will. It was self-preservation."

"On your behalf or my own?"

"Both." Hannibal runs his fingertips along Will's jaw. "You didn't answer my question, love. Why did you take me to bed? It wasn't to thank me for not taking what you'd offered seven years ago."

"No, it was wish fulfillment. This is what I wanted that night."

Hannibal kisses Will's forehead. "You wouldn't have been able to handle this back then, dear boy."

Will smiles, recalling their slow, oftentimes unconventional approach to sex at the beginning. He wouldn't trade it for anything. "Yeah, definitely not. I guess it was a bit of a thank you as well."

"Does it bother you that you don't remember portions of that year?"

Will thinks of injections and flashing lights and a withheld encephalitis diagnosis, and he bites his tongue. Marriage is about compromise, and theirs is no different. 

"No, it doesn't," Will answers and kisses Hannibal chastely before laying his head back on Hannibal's chest. "I have you to remember it for me. And what has happened since matters more."

But as he lies there, Will can't help but wonder what else may be lurking within the secret rooms of his mind, just waiting to emerge.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Bestowment, [hail_aphrodite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hail_aphrodite) mentioned wanting to know more about Hannibal and Will’s first year in Havana, and while I'm not ready to write that story, I apparently was ready to write this one. 
> 
> Thanks to [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary) for everything, really, but mostly for dealing with me prattling on about the ending. You're a saint, Maddie.


End file.
